Orange Cookie/LINE
Orange Cookie is an S-grade Cookie released on August 7, 2015, along with her Pet, Mini Orange Mouse. Her skill involves shooting tennis balls upon double jumping. Pressing "Smash" at the right time will make the tennis ball's hit even stronger, generating more pulp. Description You can't find another cookie as zesty as Orange Cookie. She enjoys all outdoors activities, especially on a sunny day. The sunscreen ingredient inside of her is the secret to her perfect tan. She is always full of positive energy and just being with her makes others happy. Her smashes are getting stronger every time.. perhaps it is because of her childhood friend?.. Skill Tennis ball appears at a given interval. After a double jump, the tennis ball bounces around destroying obstacles and splatting orange pulps. 'Smash' button replaces the 'Slide,' allowing an even stronger bounce. Orange Cookie throws limitless amount of tennis balls during Blast. (More frequent tennis balls with upgrades) Strategy She can store up to 30 tennis balls. At max, the counter will turn grey and no more tennis balls will appear until she has spent at least one. It is a good idea to try to send out as many tennis balls as possible if she is approaching the cap to keep the points rolling. Whenever she collects a tennis ball, she will be given one tennis ball she can use by either simply double jumping or using the slide button at the end of the double jump - the latter will give more points. When doing the latter, the screen shakes a bit and the tennis balls are bigger and more orange. Do not hit the slide button at the apex of the jump - hit it immediately after the second jump. Under the effects of a Blast Jelly, she will not be able to serve any tennis balls she has stocked up. Unlike the previous Cookies that have been released, she does not emit a Mini Magnetic Aura whenever she uses her ability so the player will need to use Treasures that grants Magnetic Aura to use her effectively. Magnetic Energy Recovery Drink and/or Very Wet Drink are ideal, but it can be up to player discretion. Statistics Loading Messages *Wow! That's pretty amazing! *Here~ I go!! *Come out! Let's go outside and play! *Ready for a juicy escape? *Ah! Nothing better than an invigorating workout! Updates *March 11, 2016 **Points for Orange Pulp Jelly increased from 8,248 to 11,711. *September 9, 2016 **More points for Orange Jelly **Gains additional passive skill: slower energy drain **Combi bonus modification: even more extra points for all Citrus Jellies Trivia *The word "zesty" means energetic or active. It is used very often by Orange Cookie, signifying her personality as being extremely energetic, as well as being a pun on the natural zest of oranges. *If she serves a tennis ball but take on the effects of a Blast Jelly right after, the ball will not fire until at the end of the Blast Jelly effect. The same is true if she gets dragged into Bonus Time while serving a ball - it will not fire until after she lands. *Orange Cookie will still faint even under the effects of a Blast Jelly if her Energy hits zero during it. *Orange Cookie drinks orange juice when she revives. *When she runs out of Energy by colliding into an obstacle or normally, she takes a usual "tennis-type" position that tennis players tend to use when missing a return or taking a break. *Orange Cookie was the second of the three cookies to be based on fruits of the Major Hybrid Citrus Fruit Group, the other two being Lemon Cookie and Lime Cookie. **Interestingly, the only fruit from this group to not receive a cookie based on it is the grapefruit. *The "childhood friend" in her description is likely referring to Lemon Cookie. *In Lime Cookie's description in the Kakao version, it is stated she likes Orange Cookie's style. So, she uses smashes like Orange Cookie. In the LINE version however, it's said that Lime Cookie has a soft spot for just one Cookie and somewhat idolizes the Cookie, which is implied to be Orange Cookie. *Orange Cookie is the first Cookie that replaces the Slide button when running with her, hence introducing new gameplay styles. Although other Cookies such as Rockstar Cookie and Gumball Cookie have additional abilities affected by sliding, these do not replace the Slide button. *It is uncertain what Orange Cookie dressed up as during the Halloween Party 2015, but it may be a succubus.